


Affection is Best Served Drenched in Rain

by IDealess_at_this



Series: Tropes - Backseat Vagabond Inspired Fics [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Don’t Need to Know the Song, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Know Rain in This Fandom Means Bad Things but This is Actually Good, Inspired by the Tropes album by Backseat Vagabond, M/M, Songfic, no beta we die like the Sk8 Fandom after ep7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDealess_at_this/pseuds/IDealess_at_this
Summary: Reiki has a ‘brilliant’ idea just to tell his boyfriend to have a good day.“I’ll shout how much I love you from the rooftops, get an after-school detention, that’s just how teenage delinquents know how to show affection.” -Backseat Vagabond
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Tropes - Backseat Vagabond Inspired Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Affection is Best Served Drenched in Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the song ‘Grade Skool’ by Backseat Vagabond (you may know them through the Hero & Villain Duet)!
> 
> While I do encourage that you listen to her Tropes album because it slaps, you need absolutely no knowledge of the song to read this!

Reki and Langa sat in their seats waiting for class to start, when Reki had an idea. He tapped a resting Langa on the shoulder. When he turned around, Reiki pointed at the ceiling.

The blue haired boy shook his head, knowing that Reki wanted to skip class on the rooftop. They may not have been the most scholarly of students, but Langa felt like he held at least a bit of responsibility for his boyfriend’s bad attendance. He raised his eyebrows and pointed to the teacher entering the classroom.

He felt bad for Reki’s pouting, so as the teacher started class, he scribbled on a notebook and ripped the page out as quietly as he could. He snuck a peek next to him and slipped the note onto his desk.

Reiki’s pout morphed into a smile as he read the note.

‘Lunch on the roof ♡’

~+~

Langa was trying his best not to fall up the stairs as Reki dragged him up the stairs by the hand. He only let go briefly to open the door to the roof.

All students were allowed to eat on the roof, and a few made it their spot. The two ate there almost everyday unless it was raining or too windy.

Today was perfect though. The breeze felt nice and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. Reki breathed in the cool air and smiled back at Langa.

They made their way to their usual spot and set up their lunches with an ever-shrinking space between them.

Reki noticed that Langa wasn’t as animated as usual, so of course he brought it up. “Hey, did you get enough sleep last night? You look exhausted.”

Langa seemed surprised that the shorter boy noticed. He sighed with a smile, “Not really. I was up late studying. I’m afraid that if I don’t do well in school my mom will think it’s because I want to go back to Canada..”

Reki hummed, thinking. “Well if you don’t get enough sleep at night, you can always go home instead of the skatepark!” He brought up right before he felt a weight on his shoulder.

Langa sat with his weight leaned on Reki. “Or here is good.” Langa smiled.

The shorter boy chuckled before planting a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair. “Here is good too.”

_ We can skip Third Period. _

~+~

The next day, Langa wasn’t as tired, but definitely wasn’t feeling well. The problem arose that morning when it started to rain and he didn’t pack an umbrella.

Langa sighed as he wrote another note halfway through Second Period. “I think I caught a cold. I might go home after lunch. ☹”

Reki looked at the note and frowned. He turned it over and scratched out something on the other side before passing it back. “In this weather? Call SHADOW. He’s super close, he’ll drive you. Take my umbrella too.”

Langa noticed the teacher coming around after he read the note, so he just looked at Reki and nodded. They both got back to work, though Reki was still drawing some unique board designs.

When the bell rang, they turned to each other again, able to actually speak this time. “Don’t you need an umbrella to get home?” Langa asked.

Reki waved him off. “It’ll be fine. It never rains long anyways! It’ll let up soon.” As they packed their bags, Reki froze and looked at Langa suspiciously. “Wait, you think you have a cold? But you’re a snowboarder! Aren’t you like, immune to that stuff?”

_ Bless this poor idiotic soul _ . Langa laughed at the blatant stupidity. “To a cold? Do you think I just wore a T-shirt and shorts in sub 0°?”

Reki blushed and started pushing Langa out of the classroom. “Shut up and go home.”

As if on cue, Langa coughed into his sleeve. “Okay, okay. I don’t get a goodbye kiss?” He asked.

“As much as I would like to go home with you, I don’t want to be sick too.” Reki rolled his eyes as Langa dramatically looked down and pursed his lips.

Reki sighed. “Fine, but this is all you’re getting.” He made the taller one lean down and gave him a peck on the forehead.

“Now actually go wait for SHADOW before you change your mind.” He said, pushing his own umbrella into the other’s hand.

~+~

Instead of sitting on the roof, as it was pouring rain, Reki sat in a window on the stair landing leading up to the roof.

He watched a car pull up on the opposite side of the street. He recognised it as SHADOW’s, and watched Langa start making his way to the street.

He had another idea. A dumb one, considering it was pouring outside, but he thought it was brilliant.

Grabbing his skateboard, he sprinted up the remaining few stairs as quick as he could, and he tore open the door. He used his skateboard as a crude cover for his head, and ran to the building’s railing.

He was already drenched, but he was smiling wildly as he shouted from the roof down to Langa. “Get better soon!”

There was no reason Reki couldn’t just call or text him, but he relished the surprised look he got the moment that Langa looked up to the roof.

“I love you, SNOW!” He waved frantically with his free arm, still vaguely holding the skateboard over his head.

He watched as Langa shook his head fondly and loved how he gave a small wave back, making sure to stare into Reki’s eyes with his own.  
  


He went back inside, still grinning ear-to-ear. This was the second time this week he had completely forgotten about Third Period.

Reki was going to get an after-school detention for coming in soaking wet for sure, but it was worth it when all he knew was Langa’s eyes turning the rain around them into snow and fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! Would you look at that, I tripped and stumbled into an entire new project!
> 
> This project is going to include a whole bunch of different fics for a bunch of diff fandoms! I already have BNHA, Haikyuu, TBHK, and Danganronpa ones already planned!
> 
> The idea is to make a fic for every song in the entire Tropes album! I’ve been obsessed with it lately, definitely give it a listen! ^-^
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/ckWyNrYW7b  
> Instagram: @idealessatthis


End file.
